Mamodo of Powerfull Descent
by Mikey220
Summary: The conclusion to the Incarus trilogy. To understand this story, or if you notice any plot holes, refer to my previous fics that are mentionned in my profile.
1. Prologue

**Human  
**Name: Derek  
Age: 10  
Description: Derek is a young butbright child that knows nothing much of the outside world. He spends his days at school, or in the library which he considers his home. He is very short, almost as tall as any mamodo, including his own, Kouta. Derek's favourite colour is blue, therefore his outfit resembles that theme. He wears a light blue T-Shirt with Jeans. Simple, yet clothing nonetheless.

**Mamodo  
**Name: Kouta  
Age: 8  
Element: Energy  
Book: Light Blue with White Lining  
Description: Kouta is a very small mamodo child. He wears a light blue robe and has long blonde hair. His eyes are the colour of aqua. He hides his arms within his robe, and his feet are only visible when he walks, for the robe is large and covers them. He walks in bear feet.

Spells:

Shogris: Kouta creates a multicoloured ball of energy in the palm of his hand, and throws it to the opponent.

Or Shogris: Kouta's hand's become surrounded by a multicoloured aura. He then claps his palms together and a large circular beam of energy shoots the opponent.

Grishield: Kouta lunges his arms forward, and his eyes glow. A large semisphere of multicoloured light appears before him, blocking all attacks.

Raja Shogsen: Kouta summons a large energy ball of multicoloured light and lunges it towards the opponent.

Shokendor: All energy used by any electric appliance or device in the area is absorbed by Kouta, and transformed into offensive energy, which is blasted at the opponent through large waves.

Shoduruk: Kouta is surrounded by a large multicoloured aura which hightens the attacks of a follow-up spell.

Ritsu: Energy orbs apear on both of Kouta's hands and in his mouth, then they connect to each other through beams and form a triangle. This triangle is then launched at the opponent and contracts around them, immobolising and hurting them for a short period of time.

Aquila Shogris: Kouta summons a large eagle made entierly of energy that attacks the opponent.


	2. Student Exchange Program

Chapter 1 - Student Exchange Program

The sun flooded into Derek's room as the day took it's shape. Derek woke up with a smile. Today was the day he was to leave his country of America to go to Japan. He signed up for a student exchange program and figured he would learn some medical related skills in Japan. Derek was planning to be a doctor, and wanted to learn the most he could.

"Derek, dear! Hurry up, you'll miss your flight!" Derek's mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" The teen shouted.

Derek had already packed everything the previous night; he picked it all up and ran down the stairs. He reached the bottom stair to find the front door open, his father standing beside the car with the door open, and his mother weeping.

"Four weeks without you..how will I manage?" She asked him, giving him a hug.

Derek pat her back, "Don't worry about me, Mom. I'll be fine, I hear this Runaiko kid I'm going to be living with knows his way around the city, or so his letters have told me. I'm sure he'll look after me," He said.

"Well have fun in Mochono...well wherever it is your going son..." She said weeping some more under her breath.

Derek smiled and nodded, as the two separated from their hug. Derek ran out the door, bags in hand, waving to his mom, and entering the car. His journey was now beginning.

Derek arrived at the airport. He looked around; it was huge. He had never taken a plane before and wasn't sure what to do. His dad guided him through all the necessary affairs: Baggage, customs, etc... Finally he arrived in a little room surrounded with chairs.

"Take a seat, son" His father said, "They will call you when you need to get up."

"Wow…Japan.." Derek said, somewhat flabbergasted.

"Yes…quite the long ways away don't you think? Your mother and I will be thinking about you everyday! Luckily for us the student that was supposed to live with us got transferred to a different city due to his plane landing in the wrong area!" Derek's dad let out a laugh. Derek chuckled a bit, then sighed as he looked out the large windows to see a plan coming nearby.

"Flight 97, Boston to Mochonoki now boarding," A voice said over the intercom.

"Well, this is it. Have a nice flight, good luck," Derek's father said.

Derek nodded, the two hugged. Derek then walked along, showed his boarding pass to the flight attendant, walked through the designated tunnel, and emerged in the plane. He took his seat, got buckled in, and watched the road below him move as the clouds slowly shrouded it. Derek was now in the air, and his adventure was soon about to begin.


	3. The Blue Boy in the Library

Chapter 2 - The Blue Boy in the Library

Derek's plane had landed in Monochoki earlier then expected. Instead of heading to Runaiko's house, Derek decided to kill some time at the library. Only one thing stood in his way...he didn't know where it was. A grown teenager was now stuck in a Japaneese airport, carrying two large bags and nowhere to go. Derek sat down, and began to day dream about what his studies were going to be like in a different country.

"Ferguson?" Asked a buff boy that suddenly appeared before Derek in a deep menacing voice.

"Huh, what? What?" Derek said, as he awoke from his fantasy.

"Derek Ferguson? That you?" The boy asked again in that deep toned voice.

"Yeah...and you are?" Derek asked.

"Your roomate. Hi I'm Runaiko, nice to meet you," Runaiko said as he shook Derek's hand.

Derek was supprised as Runaiko's voice shifted from the menacing dangerous tone to happy and joyfull. The boy always went from donning a frown to a smile in a matter of seconds. Derek shook the boys hand willingly, then shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey...I was wondering where your library might be?" Derek asked.

"Well wait until we get to my place, you can put your stuff there and then I'll show you around town. My parents are out for the next couple of months on some cruise, so we have the whole house to ourselves," Runaiko explained.

Derek smiled.

"Alright, lets go!" He shouted happily.

Runaiko picked up one of his bags, and the two made their way to a taxi.

The pair had arrived at Runaiko's home, Runaiko payed the cab driver the appropriate fare. Derek didn't understand Japaneese currency, but figured he would catch on eventually. The two went into the house.

"This will be your room," Runaiko said as he pointed at a spare room accross the hallway from his own.

Derek went into it, and put his stuff in.

"So, the library?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll find it. Not far from here," Runaiko said as he got into his bed, "I'm tired...but if you start going one block east from the house, then turn right at the first set of lights, then keep walking you'll hit the library soon enough."

Derek stared at Runaiko with an eyebrow raised, then shrugged his shoulders. He left the house and began to follow Runaiko's instructions.

"One block east..." He whispered as he obeyed the first instruction.

He reached the first set of lights, whispered under his breath what he had to do next, then accomplished the action. Derek then kept walking another few blocks until he finally reached the library. He was exhausted.

He wadded up the stairs and made his way inside. He looked around at all the different books. Derek had already hit his first obstacle in Japan...he couldn't read Japaneese. Derek began to walk up and down aisles of books just to see if I saw anything that caught his interest, or if it were possibly English. He reached what he thought was the section of medical education. He walked down the first aisle with his arm out, his fingers touching the edge of each book, as he looked straight ahead, exhausted and unaware of his surroundings. Derek stopped, then took a nearby seat. He put his head down on his arms on the table and sighed.

"How am I supposed to study here if I can't read anything..." He mumbled.

Somebody leaned over to him and put their finger on their mouth, ordering him to be quiet. Derek shook his head, and suddenly something caught his eyes. Since blue was his favourite colour, he was naturally attracted to a light blue book in the distance. He got up, approahced it, and removed it from the shelf. He flipped through the pages, and realised he couldn't read a word of it...at least he thought. He landed on a page in which the word was clear as if it were written in English.

"Sho..Shogris..." Derek whispered.

Suddenly, a flash of what seemed to be a multicoloured light appeared within the shelf Derek was standing beside. Derek dove out of the way, to avoid being hit by the falling wooden piece.

The dust cleared, and Derek stood up. Everyone had evacuated the library, except for one person. Somebody in a light blue robe laying on top of the debris of wood and piles of books. It appeared to be a child.

"You ok, Kid?" Derek asked.

The child turned his head and saw Derek holding the blue book. He smiled.

"I am now..."


	4. Prescence of an Enemy

Chapter 3 - The Presence of an Enemy

"MERU MERU MEI!" Ponygon shouted suddenly, as he and Zatch were playing at the park.

"AHHH! NAOMI!" Zatch yelled as he began to run, assuming thats what Ponygon was indicating.

Zatch hid under the slide, while Ponygon stood there, his nose facing a certain direction in town. Zatch sat there contemplating what he was doing, as well as dodging Naomi's path of vision. That was when suddenly he felt something. He couldn't explain it. Zatch knew what this feeling was, he had felt it before...he had felt it when a Mamodo's spell had been cast.

"Ponygon! We need to find Kiyo! I have a feeling whoever it is they're going to come after us soon!" Zatch shouted to Ponygon

Ponygon exited his motionless state and nodded. Zatch jumped on his back and they made their way back to the house, where Kiyo was standing on the front steps, spell book in hand, and Tia at his side.

"Kiyo! Ponygon and I sensed that -"

"I know Zatch, Tia had just shown up looking for you when she told me," Kiyo explained.

Zatch bore his 'serious' face; the one which only existed when he was in the middle of a battle, "We have to fight them!"

Kiyo gripped the spell book, sighed then said, "I know..."

In a stroke of luck, who better to appear looking for her own Mamodo, Megumi stood at the gate.

"Megumi! Another Mamodo has appeared!" Tia cried, running to her book keeper

Megumi looked at Kiyo, he nodded. She looked down at Tia, and removed her book from her backpack.

"Where?" She asked.

"Ponygon was staring that way!" Zatch said pointing in the direction the horse Mamodo has been looking, "We can sniff it out!"

Zatch got on all fours (Ponygon was already a step ahead of him in that department) and the two began to sniff and running towards what they sensed to bea strong Mamodo. Tia, Megumi, and Kiyo chased after them.

The group wasn't halfway to their destination when they ran into Runaiko; Ponygon growled at him (If you read the other stories you would automatically assume why).

"Kiyo! Just the man I wanted to see!" Runaiko said, patting his back. Kiyo was still not used to his nice behaviour.

"Runaiko, were kind of in a hurry, Zatch sensed another Mamodo and -"

"Well that's exactly why I wanted to come over..."

Kiyo stood petrafied, then his mouth began to move, "Synaku?" he asked slowly.

Runaiko shook his head, "No, my roomate...I have a new roommate, he's part of a student exchange program. I saw him come home with one of those books about 5 minutes ago, he had a kid with him, one similar to your lot."  
"I told him I wanted to go for a walk but I figured I would find you and let you know, I didn't know if that kid, er, Mamodo of his was anything like Synaku. If he is, it's best you exterminate him now."

"Did you catch his name?" Tia asked.

"I think it was Kouta," Runaiko replied.

"This is bad..."

Zatch gulped, "I can defeat him!"


	5. The First Kind King

Chapter 4 - The First Kind King

Sir Nicholas had a hard time adjusting his helmet, as the strong winds were blowing it off. At the same token, he was finding it harder and harder to hold on to a book he had been grasping since the beginning of this fight.

"Nicholas! Your spawn will not reign!" Shouted the voice of another knight across the royal bridge, Sir David.

"Your are mistaken David! Incarus shall win this fight, and he shall be crowned king his kingdom, just as I will when father dies!"

You see, Nicholas and David are brothers, both born into the Kingdom of Sherth, under the ruling of King Folgorus. This kingdom was placed in the center ofJapan over two milleniums ago, in modern days, this would be where the city of Mochonoki lay. The king bore a son, Nicholas. He then bore a second with a different wife, David. David did not take on the family name. For his mother's name was Fergusonus

As you might have guessed, both brothers were lucky (or unlucky as the case may be) to become destined book keepers, and lead their respected Mamodo to become king of their world.

Nicholas Folgorus was partnered with a yellow spell book, and a demon named Incarus. And David, parterned with a light blue spell book, and a demon named Trewkin.

The two brothers were always at each other's throats about who would rule the thrown after the King had died. Being as Nicholas was the biological heir, it was only far he take the thrown. David on the other hand assumed since he was tortured mentally and physically for not being the true son of the King anf Queen, that he should take the thrown for all his troubles. This fight became more intense when they were both chosen to paritcipate in the Mamodo battle, for now not only did they fight for their thrown, but for the thrown of a demon.

This was the last battle to determine King of the Mamodo World. All the other demon's were defeated, and the last two standing were Incarus, whoheld the power of transformationand Trewkin, who could shoot lasts of energy from his palms. Both Mamodo's and Human's were at the peak of their rage, but their energy was at an all time low. Nicholas knew to end this battle, all that was left was to burn David's book. Nicholas took his stance against the wind and opened his book, and he shuffled through the pages and shouted:

"DIMA BURUK!"

Incarus began to multiply and strenghen, the copies began to beat down Trewkin; David cast his own spell.

"RAJA SHOGSEN!"

A large multicoloured ball of light surrounded Trewkin, as it blast and send the copies of Incarus flying backward, and dissapearing.

Both Nicholas and David were standing at either end of the bridge of their castle, panting, as their Mamodo's stand doing the same. hey knew for either to win, one last spell must be cast.

"GAPORUK!" Nicholas roared.

"AQUILA SHOGRIS!" David exclamed at his turn.

Incarus transformed into a large giant made of magma and lava, it looked similar to a live volcano; Nicholas made Incarus into this because it was one of the creatures known in several fairy tales across the kingdom. It was a parralel to The Fire God of Retribution.

Trewkin on the other hand was able to summon a large eagle made entierly of that multicoloured of light that was pure energy.

Both the Fire God and the Energy Eagle lunged towards each other, in a jaw-dropping brawl that left the brothers amazed by their sights.

Incarus had proved victorious, throwing the bird out of the Kingdom, and letting its energy base disolve. It then plunged its fist forward toward David, and a spur of magma had drizzled onto the book as the boy dodged. The heat reachedDavid's hand as he dropped the book. Incarus stamped his foot onto the book, igniting it on fire and crushing it into ashes. Trewkin dissapeared in an instant.

The battle was over.

"Hey a Kanchomé! Wake a up!" Shouted Folgore as he shook his Mamodo.

Kanchomé woke up, shaking, "I just had the strangest dream..."


	6. The Energy Mamodo's Vengeance

Chapter 5 - The Energy Mamodo's Vengeance

"You see," Said Tia, "Kouta is the decendant of Trewkin, a Mamodo that lost the battle over 10 000 years ago. He was the 'runner up' as one would say. Because of his loss, he vowed to get revenge on the one who stood in his path of becoming the King, the one who he had faught his last battle with...Incarus."

Kiyo and Megumi gasped at the name they had just heard, since it was Incarus that created the Sword of Mamodo King, and allowed them to unleash new spells in green ink.

Tia continued, "It was Trewkin who led the mutiny against Incarus, which forced the transformation Mamodo to hide himself into all 100 books as a sword, for all those who wish not to participate, not need to."

Runaiko perked up, "Transformation Mamodo?" he said, "You mean like that duck billed kid? The one who Synaku stole his shadow? He mentionned him being related to Incarus. So you think that Kouta kid came here to destroy him?"

"It's possible," Kiyo said, "And compared to his ancestor...Kanchomé isn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you catch my drift...I'm surprised him and Fologre have even come this far.

Zatch scratched his head and let out a faint laugh, "Haha...I know."

Tia continued her story about how Trewkin was, for a brief moment, the king of the Mamodo world. The next generation of battles began and he was de-throwned. Trewkin sent out his son. Unfortunately one of the first battles on Earth was between Trewkin's son and the son of Incarus, the energy mamodo has lost. Trewkin was furious, and his rage continued towards the Mamodo of the transforming race. His great, great, great, great (must I go on?)grandsonKouta was born at the same time Kanchomé was, and he knew it was time his family had their revenge. Trewkin had eventually died, but his familys hatred continued. It was ironic though, how Kanchomé was not nearly as strong as his father or grandfather or his great great great...you get the point. It made Trewkin's dying wish all the more eisier to fufill. Kanchomé and Kouta's father unfortunately never came back from the last battle one thousand years ago (as we know they were encased in stone by the Stone Golem) so we may never knew if Trewkin's everlasting thirst for victory was satisfied.

Trewkin was only considered a powerfull Mamodo due to his short rulings on the throne. Since he was able to execute spells without a book or human as king, he began to turn pure air into energy and absorbed it into himself.This energy was passed down from generation to generation. This brings us to the story of Kouta, who now deep inside of himself posesses that energy to raise his spells power nearly 10 fold. It isn't nearly as powerfull as the enhacing capabilities of the Mamodo Mirror, but it comes close.

"So this Kouta kid can energize his spells?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, but in our day that power would probobly be harnessed within a spell and added into the book," Tia explained.

"You mean you can add spells that were never meant to be in the book?" Zatch asked, perplexed

Runaiko shook his head, "Synaku told me about this. He said none of the spells are pre-determined. The spells in each Mamodo's book depends on the type of power they crave. Or the type of power they wish to use. Although each Mamodo is paired with a certain element or capability, the spells they harness is their vision of how they want their element to be used in battle."

"I get it now..." Kiyo said at his turn again, "Not only is the book based on emotion, its based on thoughts and cravings and needs...so if we need a real powerfull spell and we believe in it hard enough, one will appear. If we just want a spell to defend us for the time being, it will appear. Everytime I turn around theres something new I find about this book!"

"That must be how we all unlocked the Incarus spell. Its not in everyones books, its only in the books of those who want it!" Megumi shouted.

The gang stood there contemplating their next move, as a player would decide which piece to move next in a game of chess. The spells, the battle and even Incarus himself started to get clearer for all of them. But now it was time to face a foe who vowed revenge for nearly ten milleniums

* * *


	7. The First Assault

Chapter 6 - The First Assault

Parco Folgore was in his trailer, preparing himself for a concert that once again brought him back to Japan along with his Mamodo partner Kanchomé. He had invited Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi and Tia and the four were to be on their way to the concert hall later that night. For now, it was still merely afternoon. Kanchomé lay shaking and sweating on a nearby bed while Fologre was putting on his infamous white shirt and red pants.

He had just finished consoling his Mamodo who had just concluded a strange dream. This dream consisted of a Mamodo somewhat similar to appearace to Kanchomé engaging in battle with a Mamodo with a long white beard, dressed in a long light blue robe. The spells this Kanchomé look-a-like used were the same as the ones the Mamodo himself uses in battle and that reside in his book as of present. In this battle, the duck-billed demon's double had reigned victorious against this mysterious robed stranger. Why he had this dream, Kanchomé could not explained, but a fable from his past was coming to mind:

_From whence our feet touch the soil of where the Human's dwell  
The search for our book keepers is destined to start  
Residing in the shadows is an enemy vowing vengeance  
To defeat him, you must battle fiercly with your heart _

This was a poem that was said in his family before each of their children were to depart for the great battle. To you the reader you may have already guessed that this 'enemy vowing vengeance' is the Energy Mamodo, or the next descendant of Trewkin to be sent into battle. This poem or fable was written exclusively by Incarus, for he knew he should warn his family and future descendants of the threat that could be.

As Kanchomé lay there panting and Folgore sit in front of his lighted mirror placing his makeup on, the most unlikely thing happened...the power had gone out. This sudden outage was followed by a repetition of words: _Shokendor_

A massive wave of invisble force broke down the door and launched itself toward the Mamodo and the Italian Superstar. The pair were flown backwards against the back wall. Kanchomé was knocked out.Folgore opened his eyes to see these waves were actually made up of multicoloured light, a sort of energy. Through the debris and the smoke they could see two figures, one of which was holding a book. Folgore knew automatically what action was to be taken next. He picked up Kanchomé and launched himself toward the desk where his yellow book lay. He picked it up in time, opened it and flipped through the pages.

"KOPORUK!"

Kanchomé shrunk and Folgore stuffed his partner into his pocket so he would be safe from harm. Since the smoke was still at large within the room, he was sure the pair of intruders had not yet seen him, but had obviously heard the spell. The mysterious duo slowly lurked around the room. While this was happening, Folgore was quietly crawling on the floor, luckily evading their every glance until finally he made it out of the room. He began running down the hallway and through the doors into the empty theatre. Kanchomé was beginning to grow, and Folgore took the Mamodo from out of his pocket and lunged him forward. Kanchomé landed on the floor in his regular form, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Kanchomé! Hey a lets a go!" Parco shouted.

The Mamodo nodded, still somewhat perplexed, but got up and began to run along side his book keeper.

"Folgore...whats going on..." He said as he was panting as he ran.

"A Mamodo has found us!"

It seemed at these words, Kanchomé regained all motor skills and the lightbulb in his head had shone brighter then ever as he was now fully aware.

"Its Trewkin's descendant! I know why I had that dream now!" Kanchomé said as he stopped running and turned the other way, "Let them find us. I owe it to my family to fight and win."

Folgore wasn't sure what he meant, but a fight was a fight. He stood firmly beside his partner. Within seconds, the duo that attacked ealier was now wihtin the doorway of the empty theatre.

"SHOGRIS!"

The blue robed Mamodo, as Folgore could now make out, launched a ball of energy towards them. Fologre acted quite swiftly.

"GAPORUK!"

Kanchomé had turned into a solar energy panel, and to Folgore's surprise, his partner was actually able to absorb their attack. Kanchomé's eyes began to glow, as if he had just been powered up. He turned back into normal.

"Impressive," said the opposing Mamodo's book keeper, "But even a solar panel has it's limits into how much energy it can absorb."  
The book keeper grinned, "RAJA SHOGSEN!"

The blue Mamodo rose his arms into the air as a large sphere of that multicoloured light appeared above him. He flung his arms forward and launched the ball. Fologre began to panic.

"ZAKER!"

Folgore turned his attention towards the main door of the theatre, where Kiyo, Megumi, Zatch, Tia, and Runaiko stood. Zatch's lightning bolt intercepted the large sphere of energy triggering an explosing that caused debris and stage equipment to fall all around them.

"Derek! Retreat!" said the Mamodo.

"But Kouta, its almost done, you can get your vengeance!" The book keeper, whos name was Derek, said.

"They have ally's! We must leave and attack the Transformation Mamodo when he is without ally's." The Mamodo, whos name was Kouta, said.

Derek nodded, and the two scurried away.

"They're escaping!" Megumi shouted, "Tia! Go! SAISU!"

Derek and Kouta quickly turned around.

"OR SHOGRIS!"

Kouta launched a energy cannon blast to nullify Tia's Saisu, and their escape continued. Soon, they were already gone.


	8. Drawing the Swords

Chapter 7 - Drawing The Swords

"How did you a know we were in a danger?" Folgore asked.

"Zatch and Ponygon were tracking a Mamodo that they sensed. We kept Ponygon at home because Kafka was away. Zatch therefore followed the power he sensed and it lead us here."

"Well what are you waiting for! Follow him!" Runaiko shouted, as he pointed to the empty doorway.

Kiyo, Megumin and Fologre looked at each other then nodded. Runaiko knew what the following action was going to be.

"INCARUS!" The three roared, as the Sword of the Mamodo King appeared within their hands.

"Zatch! Can you still sense him?" Kiyo asked. Zatch noddded, "Then lead the way buddy!"

Zatch ran out first, followed by Kiyo, then Megumi and Tia, Fologre and Kanchomé and finally Runaiko. Runaiko was staring at Kanchomé's shadow, it was still the shadow originally cast by Synaku. Runaiko held back his tears. As he blinked, he opened his eyes to pure darkness, and Synaku standing before him.

"Runaiko, I may have been destroyed but you are still very much in this battle. My sacrifice was not completely in vein. By exchanging shadows with that Mamodo the principal of executing the other's spell work either way..."

Runaiko blinked again and he was now in the empty theatre, all alone.

"Runaiko! Hurry a up!" Fologre shouted from outside.

Runaiko shook his head and ran out, still contemplating what had just happened. When he reached outside the doors, The gang stood there, the book keepers with their swords in their hands. Across from them were Derek and Kouta. The gang was surprised at the size of Derek, he wasmerely as tall as Kouta.

"Hey aren't you a little to young to be a book keeper?" Kiyo asked, laughing under his breath.

"SHUT UP! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO BE ANYTHING I WANT TO!" Derek roared back.

Derek was panting, then began togrin as he turned a page of his spell book, where a green line began to glow. It was as if something had just struck Kiyo. He knew what it was...a spell in green ink.

"We realised even with your ally's, Descendant of Incarus, that you are still no match for us...especially now that we can use your own weapon against you," Kouta said, pointing upward to the glowing green line.

Derek began to mouth out the words everyone knew all to well, until finally he shouted:_Incarus_

The Sword of The Mamodo King appeared within Derek's hands, with ease.

"How did this...I don't understand!" Megumi shouted.

"It's just like we discussed..." Kiyo answered, his head lowered, "We didn't unlock that spell because of strong bonds of friendship or anything of the sort, we unlocked it because we wanted it! It's the same principal for them too!"

"Very well, book keeper of the Lightning Mamodo, and now it shall be the key of your demise. You see not only does this Sword execute a new array of spells...it also has attributes similar to the Mamodo Mirror."

Zatch's eyes widened, as he remembered the Mamodo Mirror and Grisor, as well as the demise it brought Nya and Shion.

"RITSU!" Derek shouted. He then raised the Sword into the air. Kouta let his palms drop, as orbs of energy appeared in both of them, as well as in his mouth, as lines began to go through them until it forms a triangle. The Sword began to glow, and the triangles began to multiply. Kouta launched them all, as they attached themselves to each Mamodo and their book keeper's, restristing their movements and tightening around their bodies.

"The Sword does not nessecarily multiply the strengh of the spell...but merely multiply the spell itself. The spell I just cast is one of Kouta's restriction spells. It is a triangle of flowing energy that attaches to you and absorbs your inner energy, weakening you and draning your strengh. Unfortunately this spell's time is limited so as you stand there motionless I will personally take it upon myself to burn all your books. But because of Kouta's preference and...rivalry if you will, the Transformation Mamodo is first." Derek explained.

Kouta rose his hands as they face Folgore's hand that held the book.

"I will make sure this attack is without fail," Derek said, "SHODURUK!"

Kouta exploded in a multicoloured aura, similar to the Razauruk spell.

Tia thought to herself, "This must be the amplification Trewkin was able to harness..."

"AQUILA SHOGRIS!"

Kouta's aura flew upward, as his eyes turned milky white, and he rose his hands into the air. More energy was released from his palms, merging with the light from the aura that was detached from him. Altogether the large light formed one large eagle. The large eagle was lunging itself towards Folgore's book.

As fate would have it, the Ritsu spell was wearing off, but before Fologre could cast a defense spell, Megumi had taken it upon herself to do it on her own. Derek and Kouta stared in disgustat the sudden cast of the Ma Seshield spell. The Orange glow of Megumi's book was followed by a red glow behind her, as a lightning bolt shot at Kouta. This was of course a Zaker spell launched from Kiyo and Zatch.

"They're retaliating! Shall I launch another Ritsu spell?" Derek asked.

"Your not even mature enough to be a book keeper! Asking your Mamodo for permission..." Kiyo said laughing a little more, this time panting as he had just been drained a lot of his energy.

"I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR BOOK YOU SENSELESS JERK!" Derek yelled.

As Derek was distracted, Kouta recieved a blow from a Saisu spell Megumi had just cast.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Kouta roared. Derek shook his head then stood firmly with the Sword in one hand, and the book in the other.

"Guys, back off, this is my fight," Kanchomé said.

"Yes! Let us rivals finish what we have waited ten thousand years to finish," Kouta said.

Folgore grasped his Book and Sword as he and Kanchomé approached Kouta and Derek.

"May a the best a man a win!" he said.

Derek nodded slowly.

The wind began to pick up. Parco Folgore, descendant of Nicholas Folgorus and Derek Ferguson, descendant of David Fergosunus stood neck at neck, and the battle that occured ten thousand years ago in the Kingdom of Sherth was about to repeat itself.


	9. Hatred Against Transformation

Chapter 8 - Hatred Against Transformation

Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia and Runaiko were all standing on the sidelines watching the battle. None of them said anything or even moved...just watched.

"Before we begin," Kanchomé said rubbing his head and laughing. He reached into one of his several pockets,"Can I have some candy?"

Folgore and Derek's faces dropped.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO ENGAGE IN BATTLE AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS CANDY!" Derek roared.

Kanchomé began to cry, "WAAAAAAH! FOLOGRE!"

Folgore let a sweat drop fall then shook his dead, "Hey a Kanchomé get a hold of yourself eh? If we a win, I buy you a nice big chocolate bar!"

"HURRAY! THANK YOU FOLGORE!"

"Can the battle commence?" Kouta asked, slightly enraged, "If so let me deliever the first blow!"

"RITSU!"

The blue book glowed behind Kouta as he unleashed his familiar triangular restriction spell. It successfully attached itself to Kanchomé.

"Fologre...I'm getting woozy..." The duck-billed Mamodo said.

Folgore opened his mouth to state a Poruk spell so Kanchomé could become a snake and slither out of the hold, but Derek beat him to the punch, "SHOKENDOR!"

The Ritsu triangle slowly turned into little blue lines that slithered their way into Kouta's hands, and then were launched back at Kanchomé as waves or blades that Fologre had seen eirlier when the blue pair had invaded his room. Folgore luckily remembered an eirlier defense that worked. He issued a GaPoruk spell to turn Kanchomé into that solar panal again, but since Kanchomé was recently drained of his energy, he could not absorb all of the energy and took quite the hit.

"Now Derek, finish them-" Kouta was interupted by a sudden _clank_ sound. The Mamodo turned around to see his book on the ground, and Derek kneeling beside it, his head hanging down and his palm firmly planted on the pavement. He was however still grasping the sword tightly. It was clear Derek had used to much of his energy.

"Now is our chance Kanchomé!" Fologre said, "PORUK!"

Kanchomé turned into a paper airplace and Fologre held onto it as it rose into the air. When they were high enough, Folgore had the advantage to deliver the final attack. While Kouta was trying to get Derek up, the human let go of the ground he was holding to and collapsed. Derek now lay streched out across the ground with the book sitting defensless.

"GAPORUK!"

The paper airplace became a thin laser cannon as one would normally see from a science fiction movie. With a platform behind it and a control panel. Folgore was standing on this platform and had full access to the array of buttons.As it began falling at rapid speed, Folgore hit a jumble of buttons and hit a combination of switches, and _zap_ the laser went, aiming directly for Kouta's book.

As Kouta began to swear in an unknown language (It could be a language known only to Mamodo for all we know), he tried hovering on top of the book to make sure the laser hit him instead. And hit him it did. Kouta took a large blow of concentrated laser-likeenergy to the back. This time the Mamodo fell over and joined his partner flat out on the ground. Kouta had however landed right on top of the book, so it was no longer an easy target.

Fologre and Kanchomé landed and the laser turned back into the regular Mamodo's form. Folgore raised his sword (for he had held onto it the whole time) and began walking over to the Energy Mamodo, he then slowly put his arm down, and pierced the laser wound.

"AH!" Cried Kouta.

Folgore retracted the sword, then with his foot, slowly pushed the Mamodo aside, revealing the book.

"FLAPORUK!" He shouted, as the blade of his sword turned into one large straight line of flame. He was about to stab it into the book, ending the battle, but two things happened. One of which was Kanchomé jumping on him and trying to pull him back. The second was Derek's arm (the one holding the sword) raised and the tip of his blade now lay inches away from Fologre's neck.

Derek was panting, "Before you can drive your flame engulfedblade into this book, I will drive my naked blade into your neck. Is it truly worth it?"

Folgore's hand was shaking, and he was slowly being dragged back by Kanchomé who had fallen off his back and was tugging at his pant legs.

Kouta was slowly waking up, "Finish...him..." he whispered.

Derek moved his arm and the tip of the blade now pointed at Folgore's other hand in which he held his yellow book. He began to whisper his own spell, "Enaryon..."

A spark of energy similar to Kouta's spells formed at the tip and lauched itself forward as a thin blue laser beam, similar to the one Fologre had just used. In a swift movement that surprised everyone, Folgore, had thrown his book into the air and drove his sword down towards the book, but in another sudden movement Kouta defended it once more, this time taking flaming steel into his shoulder.

It was obvious Derek has used the last ounce of energy he had available, as his armed dropped once more. Folgore let go of his sword and fell backward, it seemed he had been forcing himself to stand up since the last Poruk spell he had used.

The fight everyone was watching to the finish...ended up in a tie.


	10. It's Not Over Yet

Chapter 9 - It's Not Over Yet

"FOLGORE!"

Kiyo, Megumi, their respective partners and Runaiko rushed towards the italian superstar.Kanchomé was kneeling beside him, panting.

Kouta, covering his shoulder wound slowly stood up and laughed faintly, "Synaku lied...he said you were quite weak. As much as it pains me to say this...he was wrong. You truly are the descendant of Incarus..."

Runaiko's glance shifted to Kouta, "How did you know Synaku and I faught them once...he never left my side!"

"He was my minion," Kouta replied.

Kiyo and Zatch were thinking the same thing: Milordo-Z.

"So how did you get your partner to dress up like that kid, huh!" Zatch said furiously.

"Excuse me?" Kouta replied, perplexed.

"We know who you are...Milordo-Z!" Kiyo said at his turn.

"I regret to inform you that I know nothing of who you are talking about. But yes, Synaku was one of my minions, as well as Hirosha. You see they were only catalysts in this large alchemic explosion we have encountered..." Kouta paused and grapsed his shoulder tightly as he grinned and bore the pain. He continued, "Their ancestors were in league with one of mine. I'm sure you know the story of Trewkin now. They were also defeated by the great Incarus.Glafyde (Hirosha's ancestor), Driniex (Synaku's ancestor) as well as my ancestor Trewkin were ally's in the great battle. Incarus was defeating demons left right and center and they all banned together to put a stop to him. Glafyde and Driniex were defeated at the same time, and Tewkin was the last of their fellowship to fall."

"Why didn't Hirohsa attack Kanchomé then!" Kiyo asked.

"And how come Synaku didn't burn his book when he had the chance!" Runaiko said

"Both valid questions that will be answered in time. Hirosha was to distracted by Zatch Bell and his everlong grudge against why he could not control lightning powers. Hirosha then focused more on Zatch and his partner (whom I assume is you, holding the red book and the sword) because they chanted the name of the man who defeated his ancestor years ago and were able to wield the power of the Mamodo King. He and Synaku had longed for this power for many years (ironically since it was forged by the very person they swore to destroy). Hirosha then tried getting this power, but he wanted it for his own malicious purposes and therefore his book refused him the right. He was eventually destroyed and my purpose for him was annulled. As for Synaku, I do not know why he did not finish off the Transformation Mamodo when he had the chance. Maybe because he wanted to harness the power for himself, which is why he executed his infamous Shadow Swap. But he too is now back in the Mamodo world, and is no longer of any use to me. You see they were both corrupted with the fact of wanting the power you somehow posessed, and it lead to their demise. I on the other hand am here to destroy that power not harness it, which is how we may have unlocked that special spell to give it to us in the first place..." Kouta finished his explination, grasped his shoulder a bit tighter, then grinned maliciously. Everyone thought he was done his speech, but he went on, "Schneider was supposed to help Synaku in his quest...But he did not care for revenge, so wherever he is, I hope his book has been burnt..."

Runaiko laughed, "I think you mean Ponygon, but I think there is a reason Synaku never finished Kanchomé off, it was because he didn't want you to either!"

Kouta began to laugh now, "Your theories amuse me, Human!"

Runaiko picked up Folgore's book, "I'll show you what my theory can do...Kanchomé stand up." The Mamodo obeyed, "SIRAIKU!"

The book began to glow black, until suddenly it was the same black book with silver lining that had once belonged to Synaku.

Kanchomé opened his mouth and launched a ball of black smoke towards Kouta.

"Whats this!" Kouta exclamed,"DEREK! GET UP!"

Kouta shook his partner, but nothing would happen. Kiyo and Megumi rose, swords in hand.

"No," Runaiko said. "Kanchomé wants to finish him, and I will make sure he will do it."

Kouta eyed Runaiko carefully, then took a stance in front of the book, protecting it once more. He then grabbed his shoulder which was still bleeding.

Runaiko grinned, "SIRAIKERUGA!" A cannon blast of black energy from Kanchomé'smouthlaunched at Kouta, hitting him right in the stomach.

"SYNAKU! YOU TRAITOR!" Kouta roared.

"Did it ever occur to you that Synaku never wanted to participate in this vengeance, just like his brother, Schneider. Maybe Synaku realised that in this battle there is a winner, and 99 losers. Maybe he accepted his defeat...and its time you do as well." Runako breathed in deeply, then roared:

"DIOGA TEOYAGRON!"

Kanchomé instrictively put his hands up into the air as a large sphere of dark energy and black flames appeared overhead. He lunged his arms forward throwing the attack at Kouta. He thought he had successfuly been able to burn to book when:

"GRISHIELD!" Derek had amoken, and opened the book. A large semi-sphere of energy had envelopped Kanchomé's large shadow sphere.

"He can STILL fight!" Kiyo exclaimed.

At this moment, Folgore began to stand, "Its useless a Runaiko..." He said, "Let Kiyo, Megumi and I handle this...Kanchomé, you will a have a your revenge..."

The Italian looked at the other two book keepers, and they all nodded. Runaiko nodded and stood back.

The three shouted: "GIGANO DRAGORUK!"

All three blades began to glow and in a magnificent display of lights and colours, a large dragon knight covered in armorgrasping a sword and shieldand bearing wings and an aura of angel stood above them.

"GRISHIELD!" Derek shouted as the large knight flew towards him, Kouta and the book.

The knight penetrated through the sheild and successfully attacked, knocking both down and lighting their book on fire. It was only a small piece of flame though, and had yet to be spread.

"Runaiko, let me finish it," Kanchomé said looking up at his secondary book keeper. Runaiko nodded.

Kanchomé put his hands on the book, "YAGRON!"

Black fire emerged from the Transformation Mamodo's hands as it engulfed the book.


	11. Incarus Prevails Anew

Chapter 10 - Incarus Prevails Anew

"NO! How could I lose! I was so close!" Kouta said banging his fist on the earth as he slowly becan to dissolve.

"Kouta, I'm sorry...I tried..." Derek said, his head lowered.

"You tried...YOU TRIED? YOU FAILED!" Kouta roared, "NOW MY VENGEANCE WILL BE PROLONGED FOR ANOTHER THOUSAND YEARS!"

Derek made a fist, then began to speak with a furious tone, "I hope you fail again...I was a fool to help you. Be gone, good riddence and be welcomed back to your world as the failiure you are." Derek rose his head and yelled: "HEAD BACK TO YOUR WORLD IN SHAME!"

Kouta had completely disolved and the book had been completely turned into ash. Kanchomé turned to Runaiko.

"Thanks...or I guess I should thank Synaku, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to lower Kouta's energy enough for Folgore Kiyo and Megumi to finish him off," He said, with a large smile on his face.

"No problem, I was glad I could help you in conquering such a baffoon!" Runaiko said, laughing.

The rest of thatday was sacrificed to reparing the stage that was demolished by Kanchomé and Kouta, as well as preparing for Folgore's concert. The gang watched Folgore perform later that night, and heard some fan favourites such as "Hey, Hey Let's Dance All Day" and "Iron Man Folgore".

After the concert Runaiko and Derek went back to Runaiko's house. He got to know Derek a little better. He wasn't the evil kid behind Kouta's book (I guess every book keeper gets a little overwhelmed by the battle) and was actualy a really nice, intelectual person. He even thought Runaiko a thing or two.

After a week or so Derek was sent back to America, and became good friends with everyone else. Runaiko and Derek eventually became pen pals and to this day still write back and forth to each other.

Kiyo and Zatch are still fighting the battle to be crowned Mamodo King, as well as Tia and Megumi, and (amazingly enough) Folgore and Kanchomé. But the three of them now have a weapon that can conquer the others and hold tremendous power: The Sword of Mamodo King.

Incarus may still be a target for vengeance, but for now, he is a power that will lead one book keeper to victory.


End file.
